


Life isn't easy

by dreamingoutloud8



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Father Tsukishima, Kid Haru, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Teacher Yamaguchi, detective Tsukishima, professional player Kageyama, professional prayer Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingoutloud8/pseuds/dreamingoutloud8
Summary: If someone told Tsukishima when he was in high school that he would had a son at his twenties and will raise him by himself, he would probably laugh and respond with some shitty commentbut that’s how it is now, he’s a single parent that lives alone with a son, a kid he loves with all his heart and he’ll never change that part of his life for anything





	Life isn't easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been thinking for a while, hope you enjoy it!

“Kei, I want mackerel” the little kid frowned looking away from the plate that was in front of him.

“I told you, you can’t have mackerel for breakfast” Tsukishima said him while preparing an obento with the figure of a dolphin “and call me dad or daddy, I’m your father you know?” Kei finished the obento and took a seat next to him, he looked at the plate in front of his son, it was just some eggs with ham, he knew the kid like it but he was so stubborn. 

Kei looked at the clock on his wrist, if they didn’t hurry, they would be late, he sighed and took his son’s hand to take his attention “tell you what, if you eat this and what I made you for lunch, I’ll made mackerel for dinner” the kid turned to face him, his eyes were shining.

“really? You promise?” Kei laughed at that, the little kid was so innocent. 

“yes Haru I promise, now eat your breakfast, it’s getting late” he stood up and let his son eat so he could finish to get ready.

When they were ready to go Kei took Haru’s hand and maked their way to the kindergarten, Tsukishima has a car but he barely used it, he likes to walk and the kindergarten wasn’t so far away plus, his work was close to the school, it wasn’t a problem walk to that place.

If someone told him when he was in high school that he would had a son at his twenties and will raise him by himself, he would probably laugh and respond with some shitty comment, but that’s how it is now, he’s a single parent that lives alone with a son, a kid he loves with all his heart and he’ll never change that part of his life for anything.  
He knew they didn’t look alike, the truth was they didn’t even look like relatives at all, while he had blonde hair and golden eyes, Haru had black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, okay maybe he was exaggerating but c’mon it was his son he’s talking about, anyway, the thing was, even if he didn’t like it at all, Haru look like a copy of his mother, a woman that he would like to forget, don’t get him wrong, he dislike that woman but he loves his son and how cute he is, but the truth was that the kid wasn’t planned.

He wasn’t gonna lie to himself, the kid wasn’t planned, he used to have a huge crush in Kuro, so when he told him he was dating Kenma, kei felt heartbroken, stupid, mad at himself for been a fool and thinking Kuro would like him that way.

After hearing the news, he did what he usually wouldn’t do, he went to some bar to get drunk, he didn’t want to know about anything, he just wanted to forget and when a cute girl started flirting with him, he thought “fuck it” and flirted back, he didn’t remember what happened next, he just knew that when he waked up the next morning with a big hungover, he was naked and alone in his room with a note that said “thanks for the night, you were amazing! I know where you live if I want more ;) love Riku.”

He went to the bathroom to throw up after reading that note, he couldn’t believe he had sex with a stranger, he wasn’t like that, first he hated occasional sex and second, he was gay, he didn’t like women, how he could do something so stupid? He felt dirty and disgusted, after a while of trying to calm himself, he took some medicine for his hungover, took a shower, changed the bed clothes and went to sleep, he felt so stupid for doing what he did, he just wanted to forget about everything, about going to that bar, about what he apparently did last night, about kuro, about everything, he just wasn’t want to know about anything.

Sometime passed, Tsukki used that time to clear his mind and forget about the feelings he had for kuro, it was difficult? Yes, but he knew it wasn’t impossible, he took his time to cry, get angry, get sad and made stupid things, it was difficult but he knew he could do it, he still wanted to be friends with kuro after all, he appreciated kuro very much (even though he would never admit it out loud) and was glad that he found someone that like him for who he is, kei was happy for him, really, but he knew he needed time to calm his feeling and start their friendship again. 

After a while he made it, and when he thought everything was back to normal again, faith had another plans for him.

One day, he found a woman with a baby at his door waiting for him, what was his surprise that that woman was the same girl he had sex with the night he got drunk several months ago, saying that the baby was his.

She told him that she knew the baby was a mistake, that they were just a one-night stand after all, when she found out she was pregnant, the last thing she wanted to do was to keep the baby but at the same time didn’t like the idea of an abortion, she decided to have it but just until the pregnancy was over, after that, she would give him to adoption.  
That was the moment when she thought of Tsukishima, she told Kei he could keep him if he wanted it because he was the father after all but if he didn't, she would give the kid to adoption, Tsukishima couldn’t imagine that little baby, someone that he helped to create, in hands of strangers so he decided to keep the baby, the only condition that she gave him was to never contact her, she wanted to know nothing about the baby, gladly Kei accepted, he didn’t want to know anything about her either.

Some years passed and now, Kei was a detective in the police station and his son was in kindergarten, life wasn’t easy but he was happy this way and he wouldn’t change his life for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, any suggestion, critic, kudos, comment or anything are well recieve, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
